


Flirting With Logan

by Storytelling_Sparrow



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: I'm Bad At Titles, Innuendo, Logan gets flustered, Logince - Freeform, M/M, Roman is a shameless flirt, Short & Sweet, slight nsfw, surprising no one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 00:33:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17355605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Storytelling_Sparrow/pseuds/Storytelling_Sparrow
Summary: This is an answer to a prompt I was sent by an anon on Tumblr. Prompt: "Stop flirting."





	Flirting With Logan

"Well hello there, handsome. Come here often?" Roman said as he sauntered into the kitchen and took a seat at the table next to Logan. The logical side didn't even look up from his notebook.

"That doesn't even make any sense, Roman. Of course I 'come here often,' we live here. Well, so to speak." He turned the page and continued writing.

Roman sighed in irritation but tried again. "So what are you working on, hot stuff?"

Logan glanced briefly in Roman's direction. "I'm just outlining next week's schedule," he replied, not even bothering to comment on being called hot, by Roman no less. Roman frowned, then leaned closer. If this nerd thought he was going to give up so easily, he had another thing coming. 

In fact, he knew just what to say to get Logan to stop working. "You look so delicious today. I could just eat you up," Roman whispered, his voice low and sensuous.

That got his attention real fast. Logan's eyes widened and he gasped softly. He set his pen down and finally looked at Roman, trying his hardest to act like the words hadn't affected him. The creative side was pleased to see a blush spreading across Logan's cheeks.

The logical side glared at Roman, who had an irritatingly smug look on his face, like the cat that got the cream. "Stop doing that."

Roman shrugged, feigning innocence as he batted his eyelashes. "Stop what? I'm not doing anything."

Logan bit at his lower lip, clearing his throat as his hands went to adjust his tie (a nervous habit). "Don't give me that. You know exactly what you're doing, so stop it," He growled. "Stop flirting."

"But why? Am I distracting you?" Roman's voice was teasing, and he slid the notebook away and out of Logan's reach. 

"Hey, I wasn't..." his voice trailed off as Roman leaned against him and took his face in his hands.

"You deserve a break, specs. Besides, you have other, more important things to do." Roman brushed his lips against Logan's ear as he said this.

"L-like what, exactly?" Logan stammered, his heart racing. He knew what Roman was going to say before he said it. He pulled back just enough to meet Logan's gaze. The prince's eyes were sparkling mischievously. "Me."

 


End file.
